


【超蝙】White and Grey

by Fanny_jma



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, dc, 中文, 同人, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_jma/pseuds/Fanny_jma
Summary: 蝙蝠侠醒来后觉得自己的打开方式有点奇怪。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Batman/Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe), Superman/Batman
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙】White and Grey

1.

当你醒来时发现身旁空无一人会是什么感觉？

当然了，对于布鲁斯·韦恩而言，盼望自己的老管家能准时在下午三点等待自己醒来是一件不容易的事，虽然那位老人总是喜欢对自己的睡姿进行一番嘲讽，并用充满老者智慧的谏言让自己学会养生——一种和蝙蝠侠完全不着调的生活方式。

所以，一盘香喷喷的小甜饼搭配一杯鲜牛奶，再加上透过落地窗的午后阳光，便能开启布鲁斯新一天的生活。

倘若这一切都不复存在了，又会是怎样的感受？

2.

布鲁斯醒来时便是这样一番情景。

不同于往日衣不蔽体的睡眠方式，他发现身上穿着整齐的战甲，甚至连头盔也紧紧穿戴着，富家少爷第一次觉得有些落枕。但更尴尬的是，现在的自己正躺在地板上，而不是在熟悉的软垫上。

“阿尔弗雷德，你在哪？”

“阿尔弗雷德？”

布鲁斯站起身，呼唤管家的声音里隐藏着不为人知的慌张。但就像他所担心的那般，老人的脚步声并未在一片寂静中响起，甚至在整个听力范围里都只有自己的回声和有些急促的呼吸。

意识到这一点的布鲁斯摘下了头盔，蓝色的眼珠滚动着，环视起周遭的景象来。

与其说是房间，倒不如说这是个空间——布鲁斯能看到的颜色只有白，纯净得不然一丝杂陈的白，身上的盔甲反而成了碍眼的存在。在他的视野内只有自己一个实物，他看不到边界，就有点像站在海岸上试图寻找海天相接的那一处，却只能无奈地看到一片苍白。

在检查发现通讯设备全部失去信号后，布鲁斯在心中默默宣布了自己的失联。

是的，这是个连蝙蝠侠也不知道的地方，而蝙蝠侠正好被困在这个鬼地方。

布鲁斯缓缓坐下，像是妥协般将头埋进了自己的双膝中。

3.

在寂静的环境里，一切细微的声音都会被无限放大。

布鲁斯猛地睁开眼，身体像应激般翻转起身，视线紧紧地聚焦在不远处。

原本空无一物的空间里突然出现了一个环状物，直径将近两米，它的边际是流光般的炫彩，中间则是个平面，就像是中世纪人们用以梳妆的青铜镜，只不过它是和周围一样的白。

【这有可能是穿越空间的通道，或许这是我离开这个鬼地方的唯一办法……】

布鲁斯重新扣上了头盔，在检查装备完整后便径直走去，停在了它的跟前。就在这一瞬间，物体中间的平面逐渐清晰，布鲁斯看到了一个夜晚城市的影像：一栋栋高楼紧密地耸立，圆月高高挂起，从布鲁斯的角度甚至能看到一只飞鸟缓缓掠过。

布鲁斯如同职业病似的开始推断，大概这一空间是人为制造出来的，可能是某个五维世界的小鬼把自己关进了这里，或许就是那个可恶的蝙蝠小子——布鲁斯在心里狠狠地把他打了个叉。

深吸了一口气后，布鲁斯伸出了手，却在即将接触时受到了阻挡——

简单的说，就是碰壁。

“……”

看来这他妈就是个显示器，布鲁斯紧攥着拳，硬生生忍住了属于布鲁斯韦恩的小脾气，即想要猛锤镜面破口大骂的冲动。

平静了自己的情绪后，布鲁斯重新把注意力集中在镜面里的景象上。

事实上，他觉得这座城市有些熟悉，比如说它的夜晚是黑紫色的，其中参杂了城市里散布的多余光源，每栋高楼都是奇特而古老的哥特风，钢筋水泥的现代化结构中，却又有雕刻神话怪物的墙壁装饰——像极了他的哥谭。或者，这可能就是他的哥谭。

而现在哥谭的守护者却失踪了，无迹可寻。

属于蝙蝠侠的担忧如同洪水般泄出，布鲁斯开始带有目的性地找寻线索，试图从这近乎一成不变的夜景中找到突破口。

时间过得不紧不慢，布鲁斯还察觉不到生理上的不适，或许是精神上的紧绷让他忘却了这一点。在持续的等待中，画面里终于闪过了一个人影。

但奇怪的是，那个身影在空中游荡了一整圈后，却又缓缓停在了一座楼的楼顶前，身体呈放松的姿势悬浮在半空中，月光下显得惨白的披风正被风吹起，拂过那人的腰间。

【看来这是个超能力者……】

此时，镜面如同有心灵感应般自动放大了那个身影，整个画面被这个超能力者所占据。

这是一张帅气的脸庞，硬朗的脸部线条和笔挺的鼻梁显示出了这人非凡的骨相，还有那双在黑夜里都像夜明珠般闪光的双眼——月光照在那人蓝色的眼眸上，他的眼里仿佛装下了整个星辰，深邃而迷人。

那人像发呆似的停留在半空中，眼神注视着远方，脸上的表情说不清是愁是喜，布鲁斯只能从中读到一种隐隐的情绪，或许是无奈，又或者是隐忍——蝙蝠侠也无从得知。

布鲁斯抱着试试的心态，朝镜面大喊了两声，直到发现那人仍然毫无动作，布鲁斯最终放弃了挣扎。

【从某种程度上看，他现在和我一样孤独。】

白色的身影终于有了行动，但就如同他如何出现一般，披风男子在空中游荡一圈后便悄然离开，仿佛从未来过。

布鲁斯最终还是摘下了头盔，静静地坐在地上。

4.

布鲁斯逐渐失去了时间概念，唯一能提醒他时间仍在流逝的便是那片镜体——它总会在过了一段时间后出现，每当布鲁斯走上前便会像第一次那样显示出那座城市的画面，然后在一段时间后自动消失，仿佛陷入了一种循环。

然而其中的画面并非重复。每当它出现时，布鲁斯就会用心记录其中变化的情景。

有时是这座城市的白天，街道上人来人往，车水马龙中发出的嘈杂声会传递到布鲁斯的耳中。阳光透过高楼的玻璃窗，布鲁斯还能看到里面的人们如何工作，如何生活。

有时便是这座城市的夜晚，就像它第一次出现那般：寂静的城市，还有那个身影——每一次，他都会出现在这座城市的上空，像是等待着什么般注视着远方，过了许久便飞速离开，仿佛从未到来过——但布鲁斯知道他来过。

因为自己也在“陪伴”着他鸟瞰这座城市的夜晚。

【或许我们并不孤独……】

正如这个多元的世界，每当社会平静时，总有一些潜藏的罪恶便会从街巷中涌出，打乱暂时和平的现状。但在布鲁斯日复一日的观察中，他惊讶地得出了一个结论——这座城市和谐得像个异类。

他从未看到罪犯在白天出现，甚至是在夜间，这种最佳的犯罪时间却仍像白天般充满奇异的安全感。

来自哥谭的蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头。

5.

终于，布鲁斯意识到这可能和那个深夜出现的男人有关。

在不知道第几次的循环中，布鲁斯第一次看到了在夜晚出现的其他人。

那是两个打扮前卫的青年，朋克风的机车皮衣上布满铆钉，手臂还有脖子上有着各式各样的纹身，看样子应该是处于叛逆期的青少年。而此时的他们正深夜游荡在漆黑的小巷子里，嘴中吐着一个又一个白色的烟圈。

如果是罗宾们这么干，可能不用等到布鲁斯动手，阿福就会提着手杖把那调皮孩子赶出大宅子，甚至用消毒水喷遍每一个房间——被管家严格管束的布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，再次看向那两个人。

这座城市的小巷子四通八达，布鲁斯看着这两人拐过好几个路口，最后停在了一个角落处。出乎意料的是，两人突然亲吻起来，其中一人被撞向墙壁，在露出疼痛的表情后又投入到属于彼此的“博弈”中。

“……”

在夜巡时看惯了的蝙蝠侠冷着眼，刚打算移开视线，却意识到一个熟悉的身影闯进了这个画面。

不单单是布鲁斯，那两个正热吻着的青年也抬起了头，看向那个漂浮在半空中的男子。

“超人……”

其中一个人哽咽着，颤抖的大腿根表现了主人此时的恐惧。而那个被叫做“超人”的男人也注视着他们，眼神里不带任何感情，只有无形的威严——布鲁斯心中一惊，却无从下手，只能静等事态发展。

同行的另一个人打破了僵局。

只见他抬起了右手，挑衅般地伸出了中指，怒喊了声“滚开”，随即将那个发抖的男人挡在了身后，像是一种无声的保护。

一瞬间，“超人”的眼里闪过红色的光，却又以极快的速度消逝，快得让布鲁斯以为是自己的错觉。在看似漫长的几秒后，“超人”终于转身，缓缓飞离了这条小巷。被保护的那人抽泣着，两人紧紧相拥，就像一对普通却又深情的情侣一样。

画面转到了“超人”身上。那人的身影融入了黑夜，在忽明忽灭的光源中，他的眼神却黯淡无光。

布鲁斯还是读不出他的情绪，但一个超能力者在受到这样的冒犯却仍没有表示，布鲁斯觉得他很特别。

【像是一种奇怪的吸引力。】

联想起方才青年对这个“超人”的态度，布鲁斯意识到，自己可能已经离真相只有一步之遥。

6.

在那之后，镜像中的那个社会似乎发生了一场巨变。

布鲁斯看到“超人”的脸遍布在这座城市的每一块屏幕上，而所有人抬起头，注视并聆听着“超人”在屏幕中的发布厅里发表演讲。

布鲁斯听不清全部内容，或者说是因为这个镜体的不稳定，布鲁斯无法获取所有信息。但他看到在“超人”说出“正义联盟”、“解除”、“政府管辖”等词后，无论是在街上，办公楼，又或是家里的人们同时发出了欢呼声。那种抑制不住的喜悦表现在所有人的脸上，也传递到了布鲁斯的心中。

接下来的日子里，他看着游行队伍聚集在往日井然有序的大街上，人们脸上画着五颜六色的油彩，像狂欢似的挥舞手中的旗帜。有些人还举着各式各样的横幅，有“自由女神降临人间”的，有“上帝保佑美国”的。

布鲁斯的眼神掠过一个个彩色的纸板，最终停留在一座雕像上，呼吸瞬间停滞。

他看到了自己——一个三米左右高的蝙蝠侠铜像，被置放在一个巨大的彩车中，由游行的人群所推动。后面跟着的所有人都带着灰黑色的蝙蝠侠面具，仿佛一支沉默的义警帮，开辟出一条属于自己的道路。

“我们都很想念蝙蝠侠”，他看到一块板子上写着。

还有“为哥谭骑士哀悼”，布鲁斯甚至觉得自己的心脏已经停止跳动了。

惊讶与疑惑扑面而来，占据了他的大脑，而精神刺激则直接反馈在自己的身体上。一瞬间布鲁斯的手脚冰凉得仿佛处在冰川上，他又不合时宜地回溯起那段古早的时光。

不出意料地，画面里又出现了那位不速之客。

“超人”正垂着头，默然凝视着那座雕像。布鲁斯知道他看不到自己，但仍控制不住地怒视着镜像中的他，试图从中找寻事情的真相。

像是云雾逐渐消散般，布鲁斯终于能读到这个男人的情绪。那是刻在眉眼间的哀伤，漂亮的眼睛里没有了往日的那种深邃，此时的他如果抛却超能力，也只像个失魂落魄的人，普通得不能再普通。

他可能就像任何一个感情受挫的年轻人一般，需要一次合理的发泄。

布鲁斯的怒意逐渐消散，最终只剩下了困惑。

【所以，究竟是怎么回事……】

“超人”飞走了，只留下一个落魄的背影。

7.

“我能知道原因吗？究竟是超人发现了真实的内心，还是只是为了聊补无趣？”

“扎塔娜，拜托了……”

“你知道我做这些不是为了你，可怜的蝙蝠侠当初为何而死你忘了吗？哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，而你就为了你的独裁将他处死，毫无人性！”

“……”

8.

布鲁斯对谈话内容失去了兴趣。

或者说，因为某些原因，布鲁斯终于知道了自己为何在这里，以及镜中世界的真相——属于蝙蝠侠的真相。

他看着胸前苍白的蝙蝠标志，那雪原般洁白的披风便出现在自己的脑海里，如同印记般挥之不去。

他终于知道为什么自己感受不到维持身体的生理需求，知道为什么他在宛如真空的环境里未曾经历过情绪的崩溃——

布鲁斯已然超脱了生死。

用世俗的语言说便是：

布鲁斯·韦恩早已死去。

9.

布鲁斯终于想起了一切。

他看着自己张开的手掌，记起了那个装着氪石的盒子，那个他死前都未曾打开的，可能改变局势的唯一武器。

他从未忘记卡尔的冷漠，为了绝对的正义而走上独裁道路的超人，最终放弃了两人的情谊，任由领主女侠拧断他的脖子，让布鲁斯·韦恩就此死去。

但他也从未忘记自己对克拉克的感情——就像一个多情浪子悬崖勒马，将自己的感情寄托在雨夜港湾的灯塔上。他亲手递出了自己的心脏，却收回满身伤痕。

尽管如此，布鲁斯知道他爱的克拉克仍存在于那具躯体中。

当超人愿意放下自己的固执，将自由还给世界，他就知道，那个小镇男孩正带着堪萨斯的阳光重返人间，唤起人们的希望与向往。

此时的布鲁斯陷入了奇妙的困局中。

卡尔想要自己回到哥谭，回到他的身边。

然而自己却不知道该如何面对他，面对这期间发生的一切。

他不知道该怎样看向那双眼睛，那双他在虚无之境注视了无限时间的蓝眸。

他在恐惧。

10.

“卡尔·艾尔，我希望你能以氪星之子的名义向我保证，你能善待归来的布鲁斯·韦恩……”

“我只需要一个保证。”

“……”

“我会的。我以卡尔·艾尔的名义向你保证。”

“我爱布鲁斯·韦恩……”

所爱之人正伸出手，缓缓拂过镜像中卡尔的脸庞，直到画面消失。

11.

【英雄的赞歌仍在传扬，为了哥谭，黑暗骑士必须回归……】

布鲁斯站起身，郑重地戴上了头盔，直到颈部机关紧紧相扣。

哥谭未来的掌握权回到了人类自己的手中，而蝙蝠侠的故事仍将被续写。

他静静看着那面镜体的中心逐渐消逝。黄色的光从中四射开来，在虚白的空间里显得格外刺眼。

布鲁斯抬起手，下意识挡住了自己的视线，直到熟悉的触感顺着肘部神经传送到大脑——于是他睁开了眼。

“明日之子”迎着光伸出手臂，露出了属于克拉克·肯特的笑容。

“欢迎回来，布鲁斯。”

12.

蝙蝠侠在哥谭的朝阳下迎来重生。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.大家都看出来了，这就是一个灰蝙蝠在天堂里喝了杯茶又被请回去的温馨小故事（误）  
> 2.出于私心想看灰蝙蝠视角的起死回生，文里也有比较多的私设，比如忽略了BW的感情线等等  
> 3.文题是瞎取的，为了剧情进展不好直接标白灰所以就用标题暗示了（然而还是很明显）  
> 刚刚看到和网站里另一篇文意外撞名2333  
> 4.文中的 【】 读者可自行理解（可以理解为灰蝙心理也可以是旁白等）


End file.
